Never let you out of my sight again
by DalmationXIII
Summary: Time Skip Arc! Kagura and Bakaiser having an arguement again, leading Kagura to run away but got capture by an organization that selling people. It's up to Bakaiser to save her. First chapter won't have lemon but the next will.


"Oi Bakaiser, I'm going out and don't follow me like the last time". Shout a vermillion hair girl. She's dressing in a red mid-riff top with gold lining, along with a high slits red skirt and a pair of goggles on her head.

" Hn, you actually inform me about this China, not like the little sneak out you did the last time." The sandy-blonde hair man who is sitting on a throne said. With a red cape wrapped around his shoulder that almost covered his Shinsengumi uniform and the sadistic aura emitted around him, it's clearly said that he's a man who feared by everyone.

His red eyes stare at the girl's back before him intensely. The stare looks like the look of a predator going to lose his prey.

" What it's to you anyway, last time I just went to visit Gin-chan and Megane and what happened, you sent TWO FREAKING SPIES. I just want to visit someone since I moved into this compound Bakaiser".

The girl turns to face him, her long vermillion hair done into two buns sweep along with her turned, her blues eyes stared back as intensely as his. She's no other than the famous Kagura, queen of Kabukichou and secretly Okita Sougo empress.

For Sougo himself, after Kondou leaving, he has made Shinsegumi into a powerful organization with his sadistic way. An emperor can't stand long without an empress, so the first thing he does is to make China his empress. Not that he like her or anything, he could get any girl he like with his look anyway, but he couldn't understand why the feeling to make China his grew strong whenever he look at her.

" I have my reasons China and with a monster like you, you going to ruin the peace and scared people". Sougo replied in a calm and monotone voice, his eyes never leave the angry gaze of Kagura's azure eye.

"That's it, I'm leaving this fucking place whether you like it or not. I don't care about your stupid reasons". Kagura stomps angrily toward the door, not before grabbing her umbrella.

"Stupid girl… Yamazaki follows her now and better keep your eyes on her because if you not, I'll kill you myself". Sougo turned toward the spiky blond hair man that has been standing near the throne for awhile, his tone menacing.

"Yes, Bakaiser-sama". Yamazaki bows and turns to leave, his black eyes open dangerously.

While at Kabukichou district

"Damn you Bakaiser, who give you the right to restrain me in that fucking place, I'll kill you for sure". Kagura mumbling quietly, her purple umbrella opens to protect her from sun rays, gloomy aura emitted around her make people avoid her as quick as possible.

Suddenly, a hand grabs her from behind startled her, she turns around ready to give the enemy a Kagura's powerful kick but stop when realizing who behind her.

"Kagura-sama,… you can't go around… without protection like that, let me …come with you". Yamazaki panting, who wouldn't after a long run searching for his Kaiser's empress.

"He sent you didn't he, grh . You, just go back and told him I don't need a fucking protection, I can protect myself for your information". Kagura yells angrily at Yamazaki, her hand has been free from his grasp awhile ago.

" But Kagura-sama, you don't understand, it's danger-". A punch has connected with his face, make him fall down on the ground before finishing his sentence.

" I don't need you to lecture me, I do what I want". Kagura then run away while cursing a few words.

" Wait,… Damn Kaiser gonna kill me for sure, I need to find her quick". Yamazaki ran after Kagura but he lost her while passing a large crowd.

Kagura ran and ran, she feels tired now. She turned around to look if someone was chasing her.

"Hehe, look like I lost him. Good riddance, now where the hell am I?" Kagura looks around to inspect everything, it looks like she is in some alley where gangsters, drug dealers often went. She feels uneasy, something wrong here but she couldn't tell what it is.

"Oh look, what do we have here? Isn't that the mighty Kagura people often talk about, hm? A high-pitch voice suddenly said behind her

Kagura turns to the source of voice, her eyes widen when she see who was it, it can't be.

* * *

**How was it, was it okay. Please leave review. Ja ne.**


End file.
